<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Believe Me by GayRainbowBridge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931211">Believe Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge'>GayRainbowBridge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony Stories/Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anniversary, Clint Barton Feels, Conflict, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Tony Stark, Loki &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Loki/Thor (Marvel), Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have been together for a year now despite their differences and today's their one year anniversary. Everyone goes out for a night out to celebrate when Tony gets a bit too drunk and ends up getting separated from the others.</p><p>The next day, Tony feels ill and throws up in the toilet. A test confirms the truth. The hard part is telling the truth to Steve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony Stories/Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony and Steve have been together for a year now. Nobody thought they would last so long considering how contradicting their personalities were. Steve was a hard working, responsible, committed person with a rather serious personality and Tony was Tony.</p><p>Tony was lazy, irresponsible, unfaithful, a complete narcissist with a joking personality and was kinda full of himself. He only did things when it either suited or benefited him.</p><p>But since he'd started dating Steve he'd gotten better. He's stopped thinking only for himself and actually helped every now and then. He didn't sleep with anyone but Steve even though they did nothing sexual which must have been driving the playboy insane, but despite that he had remained faithful to the super soldier which everyone was surprised by.</p><p>Tony had helped Steve be a little more loose and less serious all the time as well. He became a little more relaxed on the swearing (which he would have eventually been forced to do if he was dating Tony) and actually enjoyed himself every now and then.</p><p>Despite their very obvious differences they had somehow made it work and made Clint lose his bet with Natasha. Everyone had to admit that they were good for each other.</p><p>At the moment Steve was up early as he always was, making the team breakfast like he did every morning. Natasha, Clint and Bruce were watching TV and Thor was sitting at the kitchen bench making polite conversation with the Captain while getting constantly distracted by the smell of cooking eggs and bacon.</p><p>By the time Steve was setting out the breakfast to everyone else it was almost ten. Everyone knew Tony didn't get up for at least another hour including Steve, but it still didn't stop him from being annoyed at the genius.</p><p>He started on the geniuses breakfast who liked his food cooked a certain way and set the kettle on to make coffee for Tony when he woke.</p><p>Steve was finishing the scrambled eggs when Tony came downstairs looking as if he had just rolled out of bed (which he probably had). He had a bad case of bed hair and was wearing only jocks and a rumpled top that was too big for him. He glanced around the room with a sleepy expression on his face.</p><p>He snuck up behind Steve and snaked his arms around the larger man's waist, burrowing his face into the other back.</p><p>Steve just glanced down at the arms around his waist and allowed a small smile on his face before going back to cooking. "Morning."</p><p>"Mm, morning Stevey," Tony mumbled, resting the side of his face on Steve's back.</p><p>Steve chuckled, turning the stove off. He turned around to face his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss. "Breakfast?"</p><p>Tony looked up at his a cheeky smile working its way onto his face. Steve stifled a laugh at the geniuses' sleepy expression. Tony was too damn adorable sometimes. But that's why Steve loved him.</p><p>"Scrambled eggs?" Tony questioned looking over at the pan.</p><p>"Only for you," Steve confirmed taking the pan before Tony could burn himself. He set out a plate on the bench and scraped the scrambled eggs on one side and placed the bacon on the other.</p><p>Tony let Steve go to sit on the stool, taking the fork Steve offered him. "Thanks, Honey," Tony said before stuffing his face full of scrambled eggs. Steve sighed, shaking his head unable to help but smile.</p><p>"Umph Mmph hm," Tony said, mouth still full of scrambled eggs.</p><p>Steve shook his head. "Eat your food before you speak," Steve reminded him.</p><p>Tony quickly swallowed with difficulty. "I said, I love you."</p><p>Steve smiled while Clint imitated retching noises. "Love you too, Tones," he said, wrapping his arms around the brunette's shoulder and kissing his cheek. "Now eat your food."</p><p>"Yes, sir!" Tony said and without hesitation began eating his breakfast with gusto.</p><p>Thor glanced around at the other Avengers in a rather shifty manner.</p><p>Natasha noticed. "Something wrong Thor?" She asked, making the blond start.</p><p>"N-no?" He stuttered and now everyone knew something was up. Thor <em>never</em> stuttered.</p><p>"Come on, Point Break. Tell us what's going on?" Tony encouraged the god.</p><p>"You...you won't like it," Thor said quietly. Another sign something was wrong. Thor <em>never</em> spoke quietly. <em>Ever</em>.</p><p>"Just tell us. We won't care," Clint said shrugging.</p><p>Thor heaved a sigh. "My...my Brother is coming to Midgard and needs a place to stay. It wouldn't be too much trouble for him to stay at the tower would it?" He quickly rushed out.</p><p>Steve frowned. "What Brother?" Surely he wasn't talking about the person he thought he was talking about.</p><p>"Um...Loki?" Thor said.</p><p>Everyone stared at him.</p><p>"Um, what?!" Tony asked in complete shock. Thor was asking permission to bring the sociopathic god into his home. "No offense buddy but, ARE YOU INSANE?!"</p><p>Thor winced. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I give you my word that Loki will be on his best behaviour. He's changed, I swear it!"</p><p>"I don't know, Thor," Steve said slowly. "How can we trust Loki after what he did?"</p><p>"I'm not asking you to trust him. I'm just asking that you give him a chance to prove that he's changed?" Thor pleaded giving Steve his best puppy eyes.</p><p>Steve looked him up and down before sighing. "Tony?" He asked.</p><p>Tony had a piece of bacon halfway to his mouth when he froze and looked at Steve. "Ya?"</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes. "It's your tower. Only you get to really decide if Loki can stay or not."</p><p>That's when Tony found himself looking over at Thor's puppy dog eyes and crumbled. "Fine," he sighed. "But I swear to God if he throws me out another window—"</p><p>"He won't! Promise!" Thor said and Tony gave a reluctant nod.</p><p>"Thank you, Man of Iron! You shall not be disappointed!" Thor said enthusiastically, standing and heading to the balcony. "I shall be back shortly."</p><p>Then he disappeared in a flash of gay light (I'm sorry 😂).</p><p>"Well, that just happened," Bruce commented with a shrug.</p><p>Clint snickered.</p><p>"Done!" Tony stated, proudly holding up his empty plate.</p><p>"That's five meals in a row you've eaten, Tony," Natasha observed.</p><p>That was another positive part about Steve and Tony dating. Before Tony had been accustomed to locking himself down in his lab for days at a time and wouldn't eat or drink or even shower while he was down there. It was a rather unhealthy habit he'd developed that worried the team to no end. Steve had insisted that Tony eat three meals a day which he'd reluctantly agreed to. Now Tony kept trying to eat as many meals in a row like it was a sort of challenge.</p><p>"Yeah well, it's easier since Steve's meals taste fab-fucking-tabulous," Tony exclaimed, handing his dish to Steve who put it in with the other dishes to soak.</p><p>Tony stood, stretching his arms. He glanced at Steve and smirked. Walking up to him he crosses his arms and raises his eyebrow at Steve.</p><p>Steve frowned. "What?"</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes and stood on his tippy toes and pecked Steve on the lips.</p><p>"Happy Anniversary."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve stood frozen for a minute then winced, guilt seeping into him. "Oh god, Tony. I'm so sorry! I just forgot—"</p><p>"Hey, relax! I was just letting you know. I don't care if you remembered or not," Tony said shrugging it off.</p><p>"Yeah, but it's our first year Anniversary. How could I just forget like that? I'm a terrible boyfriend!" Steve said, feeling guiltier by the second.</p><p>"Stop it. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm surprised I remembered myself actually. So stop worrying!" Tony scolded him.</p><p>"We should go out tonight. You know, to celebrate!" Clint suggested and Tony smiled.</p><p>"Hell yeah. Jarvis? Where's the nearest bar? Steve's gonna get drunk tonight!" Tony called.</p><p>Steve sighed, shaking his head. "Really Tony?"</p><p>"Yup", Tony said, popping the 'p'. "Jarv?"</p><p>"There's one just down the road from here, sir," Jarvis informed him.</p><p>"Walking distance. Perfect!" Tony grinned and Steve had to smile at the genius's enthusiasm.</p><p>"Alright, fine," Steve relented.</p><p>"Yes! We'll leave as soon as Thor gets back," Tony said. </p><p>"Tony, it's still morning," Steve said lightly. Tony just shrugged.</p><p>"So? It's almost 12 actually," Tony countered and Steve knew he wasn't going to win this argument.</p><p>"Fine, but Thor probably won't be back for a whi—"</p><p>Steve was cut off as another flash of gay light (*snickers* I'm sorry) was seen from outside. Thor appeared with his Brother standing next to him, his wrists chained and a muzzle over his mouth and looking rather sour.</p><p>"My friends! I'm back!" Thor said way too enthusiastically.</p><p>Tony grinned. "Ya, we noticed. Now we can go."</p><p>Thor frowned. "Go? Go where?"</p><p>"It's me and Steve's anniversary," Tony said with a smile. </p><p>"It's 'Steve and I' Tony," Natasha corrected him.</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes.</p><p>Thor's eyes lit up. "We must celebrate this great victory of yours!"</p><p>Clint snickered at that.</p><p>Loki, apparently getting tired at being ignored, kicked Thor in the leg as hard as he could.</p><p>Thor yelped. "Brother! What was that for?"</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes at his Brother giving a pointed glare at the cuffs around his wrist.</p><p>"Oh, yes of course. Sorry, Brother," Thor said, taking hold of his hands and removing the cuffs.</p><p>Even though Loki was still technically a villain, Tony still internally winced when he saw the bruises that had formed around Loki's wrist.</p><p>Steve frowned slightly as Thor removed the muzzle.</p><p>Loki glanced at them warily before looking away, a pout on his face.</p><p>Tony smirked. "Hey, Reindeer Games. Long time, no see?"</p><p>Loki scowled at him before turning to Thor. "Why did you have to bring me here, Thor?"</p><p>"Man of Iron and his friends have most generously offered to allow you to stay here while on Midgard," Thor explained.</p><p>"It's Tony, Thor. Just Tony. Not 'Man of Iron' or whatever," Tony said slightly aspirated.</p><p>Thor frowned. "But you are the Man of Iron, aren't you not?"</p><p>"No, I mean ... oh, just forget it," Tony said, clearly not bothering to explain it so Thor could understand.</p><p>Loki had a small smirk on his face as he looked at Thor's hurt look.</p><p>"Alright, Rudolph. Here's the deal," Tony said, capturing the raven's attention. "You can stay here for as long as you need and I will provide things that you will need to survive, obviously. But, in return, you are not allowed to maim, kill, or cause absolute chaos. That includes breaking the law. If you break any of those rules, I will kick you out no matter how much your Brother gives me the puppy eyes," Tony paused to take a breath. "Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>Loki stared at him for a moment with a calculating gaze and Tony knew he was probably trying to find a loophole in Tony's rules. Eventually he scowled, meaning he hadn't, but nodded regardless.</p><p>Tony gave a sigh of relief. "Great. Now can we go? Please?!" He asked Steve.</p><p>Clint smirked. "You did say that he could go when Thor got back."</p><p>Steve bit his lip. "But, what about Loki?"</p><p>Tony shrugged. "He can come with us," he said and Loki raised an eyebrow. "If he behaves of course."</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes. "I suppose I can last one night out with my oaf a Brother and his friends."</p><p>Tony grinned. "See? All sorted!"</p><p>Steve was running out of excuses. Finally he sighed and gave a small smile. "Alright. Let's go."</p><p>"Yes!" Tony yelled victoriously.</p><p>"Maybe you'd like to put some pants on first?" Natasha suggested and Clint laughed as Tony glanced down and frowned.</p><p>"Oh, right,'' he mumbled. He gave them a grin. "Be back."</p><p>He raced upstairs and Clint continued to laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒This chapters shorter than the last one. Sorry, 'bout that. Next one is longer tho. Loki and Natasha are both Omega's and Thor's and Clint are Alphas, btw✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In about ten minutes everyone was ready to go. Tony had pants on at least.</p><p>Loki had used his magic to change into a black and green suit with a dark green tie to match. He had smirked at Tony's shocked look and grinned when Clint complained that Loki had an unfair advantage as Natasha told him to get changed into something proper.</p><p>Since the place they were going to was so close by, they didn't bother going by vehicle and walked it which only took fifteen minutes. By ten minutes Clint had started complaining but shut up when Natasha glared at him.</p><p>They finally arrived and got in since the security guards recognized them and let them through before the other people in line. Clint raced to the bar for a drink. Tony grabbed Steve's hand dragging him over to the bar.</p><p>"Two shots, thanks," Tony said, giving the guy some money. The guy filled two small glasses with alcohol and passed it to Steve who shook his head but took it with a smile.</p><p>"Happy Anniversary, Steven," Tony said, raising the small glass up slightly.</p><p>Steve chuckled. "Happy Anniversary, Tones."</p><p>They both took it at the same time. Steve made a face that made Tony giggle.</p><p>The rest of the night was a blur after the third or fourth drink. Tony had somehow coaxed Steve into drinking a full bottle of Vodka. The genius had to give Steve credit. It did take a lot for the super soldier to get drunk.</p><p>Tony hadn't had as much as he thought he would have. But that didn't stop him from having a good time. He had pulled Steve onto the dance floor and smiled when Steve actually danced with him. He was quite a decent dancer.</p><p>Tony saw Natasha and Clint dancing a little way away from them. He waved and Natasha saw and gave a quick wave back. Clint put the thumbs up a stupid grin on his face. </p><p>A couple times Tony thought he may have had a bit too much to drink because he could have sworn he saw Loki and Thor dancing together before Thor had grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him into a passionate kiss.</p><p>Tony shook his head and when he looked back he didn't see them. Hopefully his eyes were somehow playing tricks on him.</p><p>"You okay, Tones?" Steve asked, touching the Omega's arm. His words were a bit soured by the amount of alcohol he had had.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm good," Tony said with a smile, pushing it to the back of his mind. He wanted to just enjoy himself with Steve.</p><p>He grinned, throwing his arms around Steve's shoulders and felt Steve put his arms around his waist. Tony looked up at Steve's blue eyes. God, he had never noticed how beautiful they really were.</p><p>He stood taller on his tippy toes and kissed his lover. Steve smiled against his lips, kissing back.</p><p>"Love ya, Steve," he mumbled against them.</p><p>"You too," Steve said, giving Tony a soft smile.</p><p>Tony grinned before his eyes drifted to the bar. "Come get another drink with me?"</p><p>Steve sighed. "Come on, Tony. I've had heaps tonight."</p><p>"And I haven't had enough. Come on," Tony whined, pulling at Steve's arm.</p><p>Steve shook his head. "If you want some, go grab some."</p><p>Tony pouted at him sticking out his bottom lip. Usually it worked into making Steve do what he wanted. But not this time.</p><p>"No, Tony. You can go by yourself. I've had enough," Steve told him unrelenting and Tony could smell the annoyance coming off him.</p><p>Tony huffed, but left for the bar anyway. He wanted to have fun with Steve tonight. He wanted to do stuff with him together. Like a proper couple. Steve never wanted to do stuff with him. He would always ask Steve out on dates but he never wanted to. Then when he holed himself up in his lab Steve would get mad and say they never spent time together. It was rather frustrating. Especially when he would blame Tony when he mentioned they never did things together. The only thing they ever did together was missions Fury gave them. It just wasn't the same.</p><p>Tony sighed calling the guy from the bar over and getting more Vodka.</p><p>He took a sip from it glancing back at the dance floor but he had lost sight of Steve. He couldn't see any of the others either.</p><p>After a few minutes of sitting there, he stood needing to piss. It happened almost every time he drank.</p><p>He went over to where he could see the restroom sign. He pushed open the door walking into the men's restroom. He scrunched up his nose at the smell of the cubicles, but he really needed to go.</p><p>After he had finished, he quickly washed his hands without soup since he couldn't see any and frowned when he saw there was also no paper to dry them. He rolled his eyes, shaking his hands to dry them.</p><p>He heard someone else enter and looked around to see a hot guy, probably only a little older than himself walk in.</p><p>He saw Tony and grinned slightly, giving him a wink. Tony blushed looking away. What the hell? Why was he so flustered over some guy? A hot guy, granted. But still!</p><p>"Hey there. What's your name, sweetheart?" The guy asked, walking over to him.</p><p>Fuck his voice sounded as hot as he looked.</p><p>"Um, T-Tony," he stuttered out. What the hell? Why was he stuttering?</p><p>The guy flashed him a smile. "You smell good."</p><p>Tony blushed harder. "Uh, t-thanks? I-I should go."</p><p>He made to move past him but the guy grabbed his wrist. "Hey, hold on. Don't go just yet. I wanna get to know you better."</p><p>Tony shook his head. "No, really. I should go." He tried to lightly pull his arm from the guy's grasp but he wouldn't let him.</p><p>The guy pulled him round pressing him up against the wall. Tony swallowed. He could tell this guy was an Alpha. He reeked of it. It was sending Tony's Omega instincts into overdrive forcing him not to fight the guy.</p><p>The guy pressed his nose to Tony's neck, breathing him in and Tony had to suppress a shudder.</p><p>"God, you smell amazing," the guy mumbled pulling back.</p><p>Tony took a shaky breath. "I really should go. My friends are probably waiting—"</p><p>"Don't worry, sweetheart. We got plenty of time," the guy said with a smirk leaning forward and biting at Tony's neck.</p><p>Tony's breathing hitched in his throat. Oh, gods.</p><p>"Please, I-I don't want—"</p><p>He was cut off as the guy bit a sensitive spot under his ear making him give a strangled moan. No, no. He can't be enjoying this. He was with Steve. He wasn't a playboy anymore.</p><p>Then he remembered how Steve has been acting lately.</p><p>Tony shook his head. It didn't matter. He was with Steve. He knew that. It was just these stupid Omega instincts that were making him crave sex. He wouldn't give in.</p><p>"I c-can't," Tony managed to choke out.</p><p>The guy pulled away, frowning at Tony. "Why not? You're obviously enjoying it."</p><p>Tony shook his head again. "I-I'm not. It's instinct. I can't help it," he said, trying to explain.</p><p>The guy gave a frustrated sigh. He looked Tony up and down and Tony could see his pupils dilated with lust.</p><p>Then he smirked. He pushed Tony back against the wall making Tony give a gasp of surprise. Then he felt lips on his, kissing, sucking, biting.</p><p>It felt so good.</p><p>Slowly, very slowly, Tony opened his mouth allowing the guy to slip his tongue into it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒*shook* Tony, no! *smacks hands* Bad!✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was looking everywhere for Tony but he couldn't find him. He had got the others, minus Thor and Loki who had gone back to the Tower ages ago, and helped him look for the genius.</p>
<p>They would have contacted them to see if Tony was there but neither of them had phone's. Steve (with Clint's help) had tried to ring Tony about four times but he hadn't picked up along with multiple texts that weren't responded to.</p>
<p>They had been looking for over an hour before they decided to head back to the Tower and hope Tony was there.</p>
<p>The other pair could tell Steve was worried and scared. He had never not known where Tony was.</p>
<p>They hurried home where they found Thor passed out drunk on the couch, a blanket draped over him with Loki cuddled next to him, his head hurried in Thor's chest.</p>
<p>"Jarvis?" Steve called trying not to be too loud so he wouldn't wake the two.</p>
<p>"Yes, Mr Rogers?" The IA asked, being equally quiet.</p>
<p>"Is Tony here?" He asked anxiously.</p>
<p>"Not in the Tower, I'm afraid," Jarvis said and Steve's chest tightened painfully. Oh god, he wasn't here. Where was he? Was he okay? Was he hurt?</p>
<p>Steve was near a mental breakdown when Natasha put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, calming him slightly.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Steve. I'm sure Tony's fine. You know what he's like. He'll probably be back in the morning," she said softly, keeping her voice even.</p>
<p>Steve swallowed. "I'm gonna stay up for him."</p>
<p>Clint sighed. "Buddy, there's no point in exhausting yourself—"</p>
<p>Steve shook his head. "No. I need to make sure he's okay."</p>
<p>Natasha opened her mouth to argue that he needed sleep but before she could they heard the door open.</p>
<p>Steve whipped around and saw Tony walk through the door.</p>
<p>"Tony!" He shouted, racing over and pulling Tony into his arms in a fierce hug.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, his shout woke Thor who jolted upright which also made Loki wake with a start and fall off the couch.</p>
<p>"Thor!" Loki yelled, shooting a glare at his Brother.</p>
<p>Thor winced. "Sorry, Brother."</p>
<p>Loki rolled his eyes as he stood, looking over at where Steve was slowly suffocating Tony. "Rogers, you may want to let go of Stark before he passes out from lack of air.</p>
<p>Steve quickly let Tony go. "S-sorry, I just...where the hell were you?! I was worried sick! I thought you had gotten hurt!"</p>
<p>Tony looked at Steve a little dazed. "I-I'm sorry. I just—" he bit his lip looking down at the ground. "I got lost."</p>
<p>Loki narrowed his eyes. He could tell the genius was lying. But he didn't say anything.</p>
<p>Steve frowned then sighed. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I called you. Why didn't you answer?"</p>
<p>"Phone's dead," he said holding the front of Steve's shirt in his hand. He looked absolutely exhausted.</p>
<p>"Come on. You look like you're about to pass out. Let's go to sleep," Steve said softly, taking Tony's hand in his.</p>
<p>Tony looked down at the hand in his and slowly nodded.</p>
<p>Steve led Tony off and the others decided that they were going to head off to bed as well.</p>
<p>Thor stood with a groan. "Perhaps we should head to our own beds to sleep, yes?"</p>
<p>Loki glanced at him then at the direction Tony and Steve had left. Something was off. But he didn't know what.</p>
<p>He nodded, following Thor back to his room.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony woke the next morning, blinking sleepily at Steve who was still asleep beside him, arms locked around his waist. He smiled a warm feeling in his chest.</p>
<p>Then the warm feeling died. He remembered last night. A cold feeling settled inside him and felt sick with himself. He felt...dirty. He shouldn't enjoy Steve's touch. Not after yesterday.</p>
<p>Tony took a deep breathbas the sick feeling intensified.</p>
<p>Steve woke, looking at Tony with a concerned gaze. "You alright, Tony? You look pale."</p>
<p>Tony swallowed hard. "I-I'm fine. I'm fine. I just—" Tony's eyes went wide as he put a hand over his mouth and stood, racing to the bathroom which was then followed by the sound of retching.</p>
<p>Steve grimaced and stood, quickly going to the bathroom to find Tony leaning over the toilet seat throwing up.</p>
<p>"God, Tones. Are you okay?" Steve said, unsure what to do.</p>
<p>"Do I l-look—" he threw up again. "—look o-okay?"</p>
<p>Steve winced. "Did you have too many last night?" He asked, kneeling down beside him. Tony's forehead was sweaty.</p>
<p>"I-I don't know. Maybe," Tony said. But he wasn't so sure about that. He had had way more than he had last night and hadn't gotten sick.</p>
<p>Steve hesitated. "Do you want me to get Bruce? He could help."</p>
<p>Tony shook his head quickly. "N-no. I'm fine. It's only a little sick. It's fine."</p>
<p>Steve sighed. "If you're sure?"</p>
<p>Tony nodded still looking queasy but wasn't throwing up anymore.</p>
<p>"Maybe you need something to eat?" Steve suggested.</p>
<p>Tony didn't think eating anything was a good idea but nodded regardless. Steve took his arm, helping him up. Tony held his stomach as it churned, threatening to empty itself on the floor.</p>
<p>Steve took him down to the lounge room where the others were already up.</p>
<p>Clint frowned when he saw them. "Hey, you alright, Tony?" He called to the genius.</p>
<p>"He's just feeling a little sick," Steve said when Tony didn't answer. "We think he might have drank a little too much."</p>
<p>Clint nodded believing that. Tony always drank heaps when he went out. It didn't surprise him that Tony would be this hungover.</p>
<p>Tony sat down next to Bruce still clutching his stomach tightly. Bruce looked at Tony concerned and reached over putting a hand against the billionaires forehead. "Jesus, you're really burning up, Tony."</p>
<p>Tony pulled away from the hand. "Fine. I'm fine."</p>
<p>Loki narrowed his eyes at Tony. Another lie.</p>
<p>"Where did you sleep last night, Loki? Did Tony give you a room?" Steve asked the god drawing his attention.</p>
<p>"No. I slept in Thor's bed of course," Loki said simply.</p>
<p>Clint stared. "But, isn't that weird? I mean, since you're Brothers?"</p>
<p>Loki frowned, confused for a moment, before sighing and giving Thor a glare. "Didn't you tell them?"</p>
<p>Thor gave Loki an apologetic look. "I didn't know how to bring it up."</p>
<p>"Bring what up? What's going on?" Clint said, eyes flickering between the pair.</p>
<p>"Loki and I are...together", Thor said, a blush creeping onto his face.</p>
<p>Clint choked on air. Loki smirked.</p>
<p>"Problem, Barton?" He asked that smirk as taunting as ever.</p>
<p>Thor sighed. "Loki, behave."</p>
<p>Loki glanced at him, his smirk falling slightly. "Whatever," he said leaning back so his back was pressed against his Brother's side, a pout in his lips. Though it went away slightly when Thor wrapped an arm around his waist.</p>
<p>"So that's why I saw you two kiss last night?" Tony said suddenly a look of understanding crossing his face.</p>
<p>"Wait, you two were kissing?!" Clint asked his eyes wide.</p>
<p>Loki grinned. "But of course, Barton. We are together after all. Would you like me to demonstrate?"</p>
<p>Thor sighed. "Loki."</p>
<p>Loki glanced at him, before settling back against him. "Fine."</p>
<p>Tony held his stomach a bit tighter. God, he felt sick as hell. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was...</p>
<p>Oh fuck.</p>
<p>"Hey, Steve. I-I think I'm gonna go lie down," Tony said the first excuse coming to his head. If he really was—god Steve would kill him.</p>
<p>Steve shook his head. "Tones, you gotta have something to eat."</p>
<p>"I'll have something later, Steve. Promise," Tony standing up a little unbalanced. He felt nauseous, but he didn't know if it was because of the sudden sickness or because of the possible reason why he was sick. He couldn't be though. He couldn't. Oh fuck, he was panicking wasn't he?</p>
<p>Steve bit his lip. "Alright, you want some help?"</p>
<p>Tony snapped. "I'm not fragile, Steve!"</p>
<p>Steve took a step back. Tony instantly regretted it.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Tony mumbled looking at his feet.</p>
<p>Steve sighed. "It's okay. You're ill. Just take a lot down then."</p>
<p>Tony nodded before Steve could object and left the room into the hall. He didn't mean to snap. God, he probably looked like such an ass.</p>
<p>He paused outside his door. He glanced around checking he was alone, then whipped around and headed three doors up. He had to know. It seemed impossible, but he had to know.</p>
<p>He picked the lock of the door and pushed it open to Natasha's room glancing around even though he knew she was with the others.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath to  calm his nerves and went into her bathroom. It was clean unlike the other guys bathrooms and luckily organised so it didn't take long before he found what he was looking for.</p>
<p>He quickly hurried out of her room, making sure to put everything back where he found it and lock the door on the way out.</p>
<p>He went into his room also locking the door, just in case Steve decided to check on him. He headed to his own bathroom, locking that too. God, he was turning into Fury, being too paranoid for his own good.</p>
<p>He looked at what he had stolen from Natasha's room. Hopefully she wouldn't notice it was missing.</p>
<p>Once he had finished he washed his hands, splashing his face with water. He was probably just panicking. He couldn't actually be. It was impossible. He was just panicking that's all. It was probably the drinks he'd had. Nothing to worry about.</p>
<p>He glanced fearfully at the item near him, but couldn't look at what it said. He was breathing too hard. He felt like he was gonna throw up again. He couldn't do this. It was too much.</p>
<p>He slowly reached for it. He swallowed hard and forced himself to look at what it said.</p>
<p>Oh fuck, no. No, no, no, no, no!</p>
<p>Tony stared at the pregnancy stick in horror, the two black strips clear as day.</p>
<p>Positive.</p>
<p>Fuck, he was screwed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony jumped, dropping the stick on the floor as he whipped around.</p><p>"Tony, why'd you lock the door?" He heard Steve's voice call.</p><p>Tony panicked looking at the stick on the floor. He kicked it under the bathroom sinks draws with his foot, before rushing to go and unlock the door.</p><p>When he did, Steve looked at him, concern and worry in his eyes.</p><p>"S-sorry. I didn't want to be bothered by Clint or something," Tony lied quickly.</p><p>Steve frowned. "You still look pale."</p><p>Tony swallowed. "I'm okay, Steve. Just tired."</p><p>"Did you get any rest?" Steve asked. "You should lie down for a bit longer."</p><p>Tony felt guilt seep into him. God, Steve was too damn nice for his own good. He was always there when Tony needed him. He was the perfect boyfriend. Everything Tony could possibly ask for.</p><p>And then he'd done what he did last night. It may not have been willing but he still did it. Stupid fucking Omega instincts, dammit!</p><p>"Tony?"</p><p>"W-what?" Tony asked startled.</p><p>Steve's frown deepened. "You're zoning out a bit there, Tones."</p><p>Tony swallowed hard. "N-no, I was...Just thinking." He sighed closing his eyes. "I just need some sleep."</p><p>Steve nodded, though Tony didn't see. "You want me to stay with you?"</p><p>Tony opened his eyes and shook his head. "No. It's okay. I just wanna sleep by myself."</p><p>"Alright," Steve said softly. He cupped Tony chin in his hand and gently kissed the top of his head, rubbing his thumb soothingly over his cheek. "Let me know if you need me."</p><p>Tony had a lump in his throat. He wanted to tell Steve. He felt like he was betraying Steve by not saying anything. He had a right to know. But the lump in his throat made him unable to speak so he just nodded and watch as Steve gave him a reassuring smile and left.</p><p>He shut the door behind him, resting his back against it.</p><p>Pregnant. He was pregnant.</p><p>Before he could stop it, tears slipped down his cheeks. Steve's gentle touch ghosted over the slit he had touched just moments before. He didn't deserve Steve.</p><p>He buried his face in his hands, slowly sliding down the door and sat on the floor as he sobbed.</p><p>What was he gonna do?</p><hr/><p>Steve walked back into the lounge room a troubled expression on his face.</p><p>Natasha frowned. "You alright, Steve?"</p><p>Steve shook his head. "I dunno. Tony...something's wrong. He's never been sick over alcohol before. I didn't think he even had that much last night."</p><p>"Yeah, but didn't you guys get separated cause Tony wanted more to drink?" Clint snickered.</p><p>Steve sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. A habit he'd picked up off of Tony. "I suppose. But who takes an hour or so to get drinks?"</p><p>Clint smirked. "Tony."</p><p>Natasha rolled his eyes. "I know you're worried, Steve. But you know what Tony's like."</p><p>"I know exactly what Tony's like. That's what worries me. One of these times he's gonna drink himself to death or do something equally stupid," Steve sighed though he had a small smile on his face.</p><p>"But that's what makes Tony, well...Tony," Clint said with a shrug.</p><p>Steve shook his head. "I just wish he would talk to me. It's like he's trying to avoid me. I feel like I've done something to annoy him. When I went to check on him to see if he was okay the door was locked. I feel like he's mad at me."</p><p>"I doubt that," Bruce said, "Tony's not easy to annoy."</p><p>"But he didn't want me to stay with him when I asked,"Steve argued.</p><p>"I think you're overreacting, Buddy," Clint told him. "If it bothers you so much, why don't you try and talk to him about it?"</p><p>"I would, but you know how Tony gets. He just shuts down," Steve said biting his lip and looking at the floor feeling frustrated.</p><p>"Why doesn't my Brother talk to him? Thor suggested completely out of the blue.</p><p>Loki sent Thor a glare. "Thor. Shut up."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Steve asked, eyes flickering between the pair.</p><p>Loki sighed turning his gaze towards the super soldier. "My Brother is suggesting that I talk to Stark as I can convince him to talk because of my so called, 'Silver Tongue.' That is also not supposed to be used for situations such as this!" Loki explained, sending Thor a deadly glare.</p><p>Thor winced. "Sorry, Brother," he mumbled.</p><p>Steve swallowed. "Can't-can't you make an exception? Just this once?"</p><p>Loki looked back at Steve and his pleading expression. He sighed, agitated. "I feel as though I'm going to regret this. Only this once."</p><p>He stood and silently mourned the loss of Thor's arm around him, though he would never admit it aloud.</p><p>He left the room in a huff, annoyed at his loudmouth Brother and internally curious at what was really wrong with Tony.</p><p>He had knocked when he reached Tony's room but received no answer. He opened the door which was luckily unlocked.</p><p>He went inside to find Tony sleeping on the bed a pile of blankets wrapped around him.</p><p>Loki sighed with a small smile, reminding him of himself after a night with Thor. A blush crept up his face.</p><p>He scowled. He glanced at Tony to make sure he was still asleep. He didn't think he should wake him. But the next moment he had stirred looking at Loki sleepily. "Lokes?"</p><p>"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, Stark. I just wanted to talk," Loki said gently as he sat down on the bed.</p><p>"Stark, sounds too formal," Tony frowned as he sat up rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Why are you blushing?"</p><p>Loki mentally face palmed. Damn you, Thor," he sighed under his breath.</p><p>Tony giggled slightly and Loki found the mortal sort of adorable. But then the smile on Tony's face had faded as if he had remembered something unpleasant. </p><p>"Rogers seems to think something's wrong with you, Stark," Loki said pretending not to notice.</p><p>"Nothing's wrong. Just sick," Tony muttered not meeting Loki's eyes.</p><p>"Stark, I am the god of Lies. Please refrain from doing so in front of me. Especially when you're so bad at it," Loki said sternly and Tony's face reddened.</p><p>"I-I'm not!" Tony stuttered.</p><p>Loki raised an eyebrow and Tony looked down at his lap.</p><p>Loki sighed and reached out a hand lifting Tony's head with two fingers making the genius meet the god's green eyes.</p><p>"Tell me what's wrong," Loki said softly, but Tony shook his head pulling away.</p><p>"You're Steve's Omega, yes?" Loki asked and Tony nodded. "He's worried about you. You know that?"</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>"Why won't you talk to him? He seems to think you are mad at him," Loki said and Tony looked up at him confused.</p><p>"N-no. I'm not mad at him. Why would I be? Why would he think that?" He asked, more to himself than Loki.</p><p>"He said that you had the door locked and didn't want him to stay with you," Loki said.</p><p>Tony opened his mouth, shut it, then sighed, looking back at his lap. "I—" he stopped, breathing hard. Then he gave a dry sob. "I fucked up," he said, and Loki was shocked to see tears in Tony's eyes.</p><p>Loki moved closer to Tony, wrapping his arms around him as Tony buried his face in his shoulder.</p><p>"What happened? What did you do?" Loki said as he rubbed Tony's back soothingly.</p><p>"I—" Tony sobbed, shaking his head. "I c-can't. I can't."</p><p>Loki held him as he cried. He remembered when on Asgard he had once thought himself an Alpha. The feeling of protecting other Omega's had never really left him.</p><p>"It's okay," Loki said gently. "It's alright, Anthony. When you feel like talking. I'm here. I'm always here."</p><p>Tony stifled his sobs slightly, but didn't move away from Loki. "You've never called me Anthony."</p><p>Loki smiled. "Yes, well. You did say you don't like me calling you Stark. So I figured Anthony was better."</p><p>Tony managed a weak smile but it quickly faded again.</p><p>"You're softer than you act," Tony mumbled absent mindedly.</p><p>"That can change if you like?" Loki teased and Tony shook his head.</p><p>"No. Keep being soft," Tony muttered as he rested more against Loki.</p><p>Loki smiled at that. "You should sleep."</p><p>"Everyone keeps saying that," Tony grumbled.</p><p>"But you need it," Loki told him and Tony sighed.</p><p>"Yeah, alright," he said but didn't move off of Loki. Instead he close his eyes letting himself drift off to sleep.</p><p>If it had been anyone else, Loki probably would have shoved them off him, but he had grown a soft spot for this mortal. He could allow it this once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Loki had gotten back down stairs it had been well over an hour but Steve had waited patiently for him to return.</p><p>"What did he say?" Steve asked as soon as he saw him.</p><p>Loki shook his head. "Nothing. I think he just needs some space." That was half a lie. He had said something, but he wasn't going to tell Steve until he fully understood what it means.</p><p>'Something stupid,' he had said.</p><p>Reminded him of Thor.</p><p>Steve gave a slightly frustrated sigh. "But why? Is he mad at me?"</p><p>"No. He isn't mad at you. I believe it's just whatever sickness he's gotten," Loki lied easily. He didn't actually know what was wrong with Tony.</p><p>Steve bit his lip then nodded. "Alright, if-if he wants space that's fine."</p><p>Loki nodded, satisfied before going over to where Thor was and sat back down beside him.</p><p>He felt like this was going to be a very eventful stay.</p><hr/><p>Tony heard a knock at the door once again and groaned. First they're telling him he needs sleep, then they're knocking on his door again waking him up. Couldn't they just let him sleep?</p><p>"Come in," he called holding the blankets tighter around his body. It was so warm. He couldn't be bothered getting up to open the door.</p><p>Wait, where had Loki gone?</p><p>Tony frowned but didn't get long to think about it as Natasha walked in looking over at him curiously.</p><p>"Hey, Nat. Wassup?" He asked, yawning and sitting up but keeping the blankets wrapped around him.</p><p>She sat down on the bed beside him still looking him up and down.</p><p>Tony felt a sense of foreboding but pushed it to the back of his mind. "You gonna keep staring or...?"</p><p>Natasha met his eyes and a shiver ran down Tony's back.</p><p>"Come with me," she said simply, standing back up. </p><p>"Um, but—"</p><p>"Now, Tony," she said sternly.</p><p>Tony flinched and nodded quickly standing up. She may only be an Omega but damn, sometimes he could mistake her for an Alpha.</p><p>He followed her from the room and she led him back to her own room, gesturing for him to go in. He went in and sat down on the bed. He felt a little sick. He had a bad feeling about this. He saw a stay blanket and grabbed it, wrapping up in it.</p><p>She closed the door and locked it before going over to Tony and sitting beside him.</p><p>She reached into her pocket and pulled out something and chucked it on the bed. Tony's eyes went wide and swallowed hard as he looked up at Natasha.</p><p>The empty pregnancy box he had stolen the last stick from.</p><p>"What..." Tony started but didn't continue. He didn't have to. No lie he made would make Natasha believe him. She was a spy. She would know.</p><p>He closed his mouth and looked down at the sheets at the bed, tears springing to his eyes.</p><p>"Why, Tony?" Natasha asked. He didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. What could he possibly say to make this right? He'd fucked up so bad, instincts be damned.</p><p>"I fucked up, Nat. I fucked up so bad. I don't—" Tony sobbed, shaking his head. He drew his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.</p><p>Why did he have to feel so weak and vulnerable?</p><p>Natasha sighed and gently ran a hand through Tony's brown locks. She knew it would help sooth him and help him relax.</p><p>"Are you...?" She didn't have to finish for Tony to understand.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"Oh, Tony," Natasha sighed. "Why?"</p><p>"I-I didn't mean t-to. I...I love Steve, but I just—" Tony shook his head. There really was no excuse for what he had done. What that guy had done. He took a shuddering breath. "It's all my fault," he whispered.</p><p>Natasha hesitated. "Tell me what happened. I want to know everything. What he did and what he said. Everything."</p><p>Tony looked at her a little confused but decided it couldn't hurt.</p><p>So, he told her everything.</p><hr/><p>Steve had been pacing up and down in the living room for ages when Clint just told him to go and check on Tony if he was that worried. But Loki had said that Tony needed space. He was so conflicted. Eventually even Bruce said to go as well. It was agitating him, watching the super soldier worry over the genius.</p><p>Finally Steve couldn't take it and left going up to his and Tony's room. He knocked but like before, received no answer. Luckily the door was open this time, so he went in but frowned when he saw Tony wasn't asleep in bed. He was nowhere to be seen in fact.</p><p>Steve looked around and saw that the bathroom door was shut. Maybe he was in there?</p><p>He went over and pressed his ear against the door listening to see if he could hear the shower on or something like such,but heard nothing. He opened the door and went in but it was absent. Tony wasn't there.</p><p>Where the hell was he? He gave a frustrated sigh looking down at the floor. He frowned. Something was sticking out from under the sink draws. He knelt down and picked it up before standing again.</p><p>He stared at the pregnancy stick not understanding what it meant. Why was this here? Who...? Surely not Tony. He wouldn't need one of these. He and Steve had only done it once after much begging on Tony's part. And that was a while ago. Why would he check now?</p><p>Steve froze seeing the two strips on the stick. It was...positive? But, that's impossible. It must be a mistake. It had to be! It...</p><p>Then Steve remembered how Tony had disappeared. How he hadn't turned up for ages. How he seemed to have such a guilty expression when he finally came back to the Tower.</p><p>No. Tony couldn't have possibly...</p><p>...cheated?</p><p>Steve's heart shattered into a million pieces as the harsh truth hit him.</p><p>"J-Jarvis?" Steve called, his voice laced with deep pain.</p><p>"Yes, Mr Rogers?" The IA responded.</p><p>"Where's...where's Tony?" He asked, swallowing hard.</p><p>"In Miss Romanoff's room. Would you like me to get him for you?" Jarvis asked.</p><p>"Y-yes. Tell him—" Steve looked at the pregnancy stick in his hand. "Tell him to come down to the lounge area."</p><p>"As you wish, Mr Rogers."</p><p>Steve took a deep breath before leaving the room to meet his boyfriend.</p><p>The person who had just broken his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Anyone feel sorry for Steve? You shouldn't. Or should you? *waves arm around in a sad attempt at misdirection*✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Tony had finished he felt sick. He waited for Natasha to tell him that what he did was wrong. That he didn't deserve Steve because he had lied to him.</p><p>"Tony, this isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself," Natasha said sternly.</p><p>Tony looked at her before shaking his head. "It is, Nat. I lied to him. I should have told him the truth from the beginning. I shouldn't have tried to hide this! He's going to be furious when he finds out. He's not ever going to look at me the same way. He won't <em>want</em> me anymore!" Tony breathed hard, feeling overwhelmed. "I can't live without him, Nat. He's means everything to me!"</p><p>"I know Tony. I know. But he won't be mad over this! He'll only be mad at that guy for what he did to you. He'll understand," Natasha reasoned.</p><p>Tony swallowed. "I can't. I can't..."</p><p>"Sir, Mr Rogers would like to see you," Jarvis said suddenly.</p><p>Tony head snapped up and looked fearfully at Natasha.</p><p>"W-why?" Tony asked.</p><p>"I assure you, Sir. I do not know," Jarvis told him. "He is waiting for you in the lounge area."</p><p>Natasha and Tony exchanged glances. "I'm sure it's fine, Tony," she said gently but Tony was already panicked.</p><p>Did he know? Had someone told him. But no. The only person he's told is Nat. How could he know? Fuck!</p><p>"Come on," Natasha said, seeming to sense what Tony was thinking. "It'll be alright."</p><p>Tony didn't believe it, but he went down to the lounge area with Natasha anyway.</p><p>When they got there Steve was pacing back and forth hands behind his back and eyebrows knitting together. He looked absolutely wrecked for some reason.</p><p>The others were there too. Bruce, Clint, Thor and Loki were watching the super soldier pace all seeming to be thinking deep in thought except Bruce who was trying to talk to Steve.</p><p>"It could be a mistake, Steve. It's probably not what you think," Bruce was saying and Tony froze at the doorway.</p><p>"No? Then why was it in our room? Why would someone use a pregnancy test in our bathroom?" Steve asked and Tony's  breathing hitch.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>Clint heard and looked over at Tony and scowled.</p><p>Tony swallowed. "S-Steve?"</p><p>Steve looked at him. Tony's eyes went to Steve's hand where the pregnancy stick was held tightly in his hand.</p><p>"Tony, can you tell me why the <em>hell </em>this was in our bathroom under the sink drawers?" Steve said, holding up the stick.</p><p>If it had been under any other circumstances, Tony would have made fun of Steve saying hell, but he knew now wasn't the time. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, before finally shaking his head.</p><p>"You don't know? It says it's positive, Tony. Positive! But you don't know how it got there?" Steve asked close to breaking. His heart was broken, cutting up his insides and making his chest burn. He was upset but he was also angry. So, so, so angry. He hadn't felt this type of anger since he found out he was frozen in ice for 66 years.</p><p>"I—" Tony breathing was uneven and shallow. Oh god, Steve was gonna hate him! "I'm s-sorry."</p><p>Steve's face fell. He had hoped that maybe, there had been a mistake. That he was wrong and that it wasn't Tony's.</p><p>That hope shattered along with his heart.</p><p>"I can't believe you. I cannot believe you have done this, Tony. I thought...I thought you loved me!" Steve shouted at him making Tony flinch back. Steve breathed hard, turning away. "I guess I was wrong," he whispered.</p><p>"No, Steve, please! I-I do love you. I love you so much, please. I swear I'm not lying!" Tony pleaded.</p><p>Steve looked at him with a hard gaze. "Who was it?"</p><p>Tony shook his head. "I don't k-know. Some guy. I don't know who he w-was."</p><p>Steve stared at Tony in disbelief. "So you fucked some random guy over me?"</p><p>"No, Steve I—"</p><p>"Stop lying Tony!" Steve said over him. "Why can't you just tell me the truth? Why is that so hard?"</p><p>"I'm not lying!" Tony protested.</p><p>Steve growled. "Does <em>this</em> look like a lie to you?" He asked harshly, showing him the pregnancy stick.</p><p>Tony swallowed. "Please, Steven. I-I know I fucked up and I'm sorry! But you have to believe that I didn't mean to. I never wanted to hurt you. Ever! Please, Steve. Please, believe me!"</p><p>Steve sighed in frustration. He looked down at the stick in his hand, then back at Tony.</p><p>The others watched in silence. Clint was shaking his head at Tony and Thor was frowning slightly an arm around Loki who was watching the pair closely. Natasha sighed softly feeling bad for Tony.</p><p>If only Steve knew. But it was for Tony to tell him. Not her. It wasn't her choice.</p><p>Finally Steve shook his head. "I'm sorry, Tony. But I don't believe you."</p><p>He threw the stick on the floor at Tony's feet. Then he turned and walked away to the hall and most likely to his room.</p><p>Tony watched him go, his heart tearing itself apart. Clint stood and gave Tony a disgusted sort of look before leaving as well. Thor wasn't looking at Tony. His eyes were on the floor, deep in thought. But when he did look up at Tony he could see the disappointment in his eyes.</p><p>"Come along, Brother," Thor said, standing.</p><p>Tony looked at Loki, a heart breaking expression on his face.</p><p>Loki scowled at Thor. "I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>Thor looked surprised for a moment before his face hardened. He turned and left as well.</p><p>Loki stood going over to Tony who picked up the stick staring at the two black stripes. Tears broke out before he could stop them. Loki pulled him into a hug. Tony buried his head into Loki's shoulder and cried. He had just lost everything that mattered to him in mere minutes.</p><p>All because of that guy.</p><p>"Thank you," Tony whispered to Loki. "You didn't have to do that for m-me."</p><p>Loki held him tighter. "It's alright."</p><p>Bruce sighed. He stood and squeezed Tony's shoulder in reassurance. Natasha gave Bruce a small smile in thanks which he returned. "If you need me, I'm here for you."</p><p>Tony swallowed but nodded. "Thanks Brucey."</p><p>Bruce sighed at the nickname but smiled anyway. "If you have any questions, just ask."</p><p>Tony nodded before burying his face back into Loki's shoulder.</p><p>Bruce left after that.</p><p>Tony held to Loki like he was a lifeline. He was so scared and vulnerable. He had lost one of his closest friends. He had lost the one reason he decided to live after New York's Attack.</p><p>He didn't know what to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve paced in his room, tears in his eyes. How could Tony have done this? He'd given everything to Tony! But he'd gone and cheated on him. Cheated on him with some guy he didn't even know the name of!</p><p>He had to force himself to take deep breaths. He had already punched a hole in the wall. He wasn't going to do it again. He was stronger than this.</p><p>There was a soft knock at the door.</p><p>Steve turned and saw Tony open it looking at him with a fearful gaze.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Steve asked. He hadn't meant for his tone to be harsh but that's the way it came out.</p><p>"I-" Tony flattered, looking down at the floor. "I figured that you...that you wouldn't want me in here anymore. So, I just came to grab my stuff to take upstairs."</p><p>Steve shoulders slumped. Of course that's why Tony was here. Why else would he be here? It didn't matter.</p><p>"Fine. Grab your stuff and go," Steve said turning away so he wouldn't have to look at his ex.</p><p>Tony had expected it. He knew that Steve wouldn't forgive him. But it still hurt.</p><p>He went through all the draws, grabbing whatever he knew was his. He piled it all up in arms. He saw a familiar shirt. He picked it up glancing at Steve who still wasn't looking at him. It was Steve's shirt, but he never really wore it. Tony remembered sometimes he would wake up after Steve and put this shirt on before going to see his boyf...ex boyfriend . It comforted him.</p><p>Before he could think better of it, he hid the shirt in the clothes he was already holding.</p><p>Tony stood there, just looking at Steve, before clearing his throat. "Right, I uh, got everything. I think. Um, I'll-I'll see you around."</p><p>He turned to leave, tears building up in his eyes.</p><p>Steve glanced over at Tony and felt his heart squeeze painfully again. He didn't want Tony to go. But what he'd done, he couldn't forgive him for it. He just - he needed some time to think things over.</p><p>"Goodbye, Tony," he said before he could stop himself.</p><p>Tony looked back at him and Steve saw how watery his eyes were. "See you, Steve."</p><p>Then he left before he could break down in front of Steve in a sobbing mess.</p><hr/><p>Tony was sitting on the bed of the guest room, hyper aware of the fact that Steve was only a floor below him.</p><p>He stared at the wall, not really seeing it.</p><p>He felt so numb. Everything he loved, everything he cared about...</p><p>...gone.</p><p>All because of that guy.</p><p>Tony didn't even know who he was. No name, nothing. He only knew what he looked like. Tony put a hand to his stomach.</p><p>This was the son or daughter of a person he didn't even know. What was he supposed to do when it was born and grown? How could Tony explain to it why it only had one father?</p><p>Another thing. He wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready to be a father. He was terrified of it. Now he didn't have a choice.</p><p>Well, he did have a choice...</p><p>Tony shook his head trying to rid of those thoughts for the time being. And he didn't care how long it took. He was gonna find that guy.</p><p>And he was gonna make him pay for destroying his relationship with Steve.</p><p>"Jarvis. Bring up all folders on that pub we went to the other night," Tony said.</p><p>"Yes, Sir," Jarvis answered and holograms of the pub came up all around him.</p><p>"Are there any cameras around the male bathrooms?" He asked.</p><p>"There is in fact one in the bathroom itself," Jarvis said.</p><p>"Good. Access the video surveillance of it from last night," he said, his voice slightly tight.</p><p>"As you wish, Sir."</p><p>A video came up and Tony watched it, seeing the Tony in the video enter the bathroom and into one of the stalls.</p><p>There was a minute that passed before Tony walked back out and went to wash his hands, shaking them to dry them.</p><p>Then the door opened.</p><p>Tony swallowed harshly as the Tony in the video turned to look at the guy. "Pause it."</p><p>The video froze with Tony looking at the guy in surprise and the guy smirking slightly back at him.</p><p>It was terrifying to see the guy that ruined your life again. Even in a recorded video.</p><p>"Scan his face," Tony said and there was a moment's silence as Jarvis did what he asked.</p><p>"Scan complete. Name; Brock Rumlow. Age; 29 years old. Occupation; Unemployed."</p><p>Tony frowned. But he looked so rich. How could he not have a job?</p><p>There was a knock at the door and Loki opened it before Tony could answer.</p><p>Tony sighed and swiped a hand through the images making them disappear.</p><p>"What was all that?" Loki asked sitting beside him on the bed.</p><p>"I was trying to find out who that guy was," Tony admitted. There was no point lying to him. Loki would find out somehow.</p><p>"Did you find out who?" Loki asked gently and Tony nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. His name's Brock Rumlow," Tony explained quietly.</p><p>"Why do you want to know who he is?" Loki asked, frowning slightly.</p><p>"There's this thing called the law," Tony explained and Loki smirked.</p><p>"Yes, I am well aware of that thing I don't follow by," Loki said and Tony managed a small smile.</p><p>"Yeah so, I'm gonna sue him. I'm not doing this by myself. I can't—" Tony shook his head and sighed. "He destroyed everything that mattered to me. I'm not letting him get away with it."</p><p>Loki smiled softly. "Good."</p><p>"I don't want to do this alone," Tony murmured. "I would have..." he swallowed. "I would have wanted S-Steve to come with me to court but..."</p><p>Loki sighed and nodded, knowing what Tony meant. "I'm not the greatest at Midgardian laws—"</p><p>Tony gave a broken laugh. "Yeah, no shit."</p><p>"—but, if it helps, I can be there for you. I can help you find this man and help you get, as Thor would put it, justice," Loki said and Tony sighed.</p><p>"You didn't have to choose me over Thor. I'm not worth tha—"</p><p>"Don't. Don't say that Anthony. You are worth that. Thor will get over it," Loki said with a shrug. "I've stopped caring about what my Brother tells me to do a long time ago. I still love him, but..."</p><p>Tony nodded. "How long have you two been together?"</p><p>"A month after New York's attack," Loki frowned. "Sorry about that."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. Mistakes..." Tony sighed, his mind going back to last night.</p><p>"Mistakes happen."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve didn't know what to do with himself after Tony left the room. He wanted to go after him, to try and talk to him, try and fix things and go back to the way things were.</p><p>But at the same time he wanted to get as far away as possible from the genius, to never see him again and forget everything that happened.</p><p>Everything was falling apart.</p><p>Steve had fallen asleep that night, for the first time in a year, alone.</p><hr/><p>The next couple of days were hard. Steve was upset and angry and didn't even know where to start when it came to Tony. He didn't know if he should talk to him or just pretend nothing happened and move on with their lives or what.</p><p>He knew how Tony could be. The genius had to have been in shock when he found out Steve knew. That's the only reason he hadn't started yelling that it wasn't his fault. But it was Tony's fault.</p><p>He didn't know what to do anymore.</p><p>Tony had come up to him the next morning, his hands fidgeting like he did when he was nervous.</p><p>"Steven, I—" he took a deep breath. "I know you probably dont forgive me and I don't blame you. I wouldn't forgive me either. But I just want to let you know that," he swallowed, "I-I'm going to keep it. The baby. I'm keeping it."</p><p>Yes, he was terrified of being a father, and Steve knew that so even though he didn't really show, he was shocked that Tony had said he was keeping it.</p><p>But Tony would never kill an innocent child. Abortion wasn't an option. And he wasn't just going to give it to an orphanage. He wasn't going to abandon it.</p><p>Tony waited for a reaction from Steve but all he got was a stiff nod.</p><p>Steve was happy that Tony wanted to keep it and take care of it. But he was upset and angry because he had had dreams of having a family with Tony.</p><p>Dreams that were now shattered.</p><p>Tony looked away feeling disheartened. "Okay, now you know, so—"</p><p>Clint scowled. "What are you expecting, Tony?"</p><p>"Clint, leave it," Steve said but he didn't.</p><p>"Why's he even telling you? What's the point? You're not together. He's just doing it for attention!" He said and gave the genius a dirty look.</p><p>Clint had a serious thing about cheating. If you did, you were never to be forgiven.</p><p>Tony felt winded. Clint had been his best friend. Now he was treating Tony like his worst enemy.</p><p>And he didn't blame him.</p><p>Tony turned and left, tears in his eyes. Steve wanted to punch something. Mostly Clint. It was so hard! He wanted to comfort Tony, he wanted to be there for him, even if the kid wasn't his. But he couldn't because that means he would have to forgive Tony. He wasn't ready for that yet. He was still hurt.</p><p>Natasha sighed and sent Clint a glare that said she was gonna kill him later, before looking at Steve. "You should talk to him."</p><p>Steve glanced at her, before shaking his head. "There's no point. He doesn't want to talk to me. I'm not gonna bother."</p><p>"He does want to talk. He just doesn't know where to start. If you two don't stop avoiding this conversation you're never going to be friends again!" Natasha said and Steve scowled.</p><p>"So what? Maybe I don't want him as a friend! He cheated on me, Nat! I gave him everything, I was loyal to him and he couldn't even do that!" Steve said, feeling angry. How could she blame him? It wasn't his fault Tony had cheated.</p><p>Natasha just looked at him before turning away. "Whatever, Steve. You claim that Tony wrecked you two's relationship, but you are the one that's destroying it completely by being an ass to him."</p><p>Steve bit his lip. He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. Tony may have fucked up, but he was literally cutting the small bond they had by acting this way towards him.</p><p>Natasha sat on the couch beside Loki who was actively glaring at Clint as if he could make his head explode with just his mind. Steve wouldn't be surprised if he could.</p><p>Loki wanted to go and talk to Tony, make sure he was okay, but he knew Tony would just want some space at the moment.</p><p>Steve frowned at all the papers on the coffee table that Natasha was looking over.</p><p>"What is all that for?" He asked before he could stop himself.</p><p>Natasha spared him a glancebbefore looking back at the papers. "It's for Tony's court case."</p><p>"Court case?" He asked, even more confused. Why was Tony going to court?</p><p>"Not that it concerns you, but Tony is taking Brock Rumlow to court," Natasha sighed.</p><p>Steve frowned even more. "Who's Brock Rumlow?"</p><p>Natasha looked up at him. "He's the guy Tony was with at the bar," she said honestly. No point lying about it.</p><p>Steve's face hardened as he looked away. "Oh."</p><p>Clint scowled. "Why's he taking him to court? What, doesn't have enough money already?"</p><p>Natasha glared at him. "Shut it, Clint."</p><p>Steve eyebrows knitted together. He had a point. Why was Tony taking this guy to court?</p><p>Loki hands were balled into fist, but luckily Natasha calmed him down before he killed Clint.</p><p>Natasha and Loki had been working on this for hours at a time. Natasha had told Loki everything Tony had told her. She was sure Tony would understand. Tony didn't seem to mind so much that Loki now knew.</p><p>"He'll need a paternity test for proof that Rumlow is the father," Natasha murmured and wrote it down to tell Tony later. She sighed tiredly, leaning back against the couch.</p><p>Loki gave her a concerned look. "You should get some rest. You've been working non-stop on this. I can keep going."</p><p>"You are not from around here. You won't understand how it all works," she murmured.</p><p>Loki smiled. "I know enough to continue it."</p><p>Natasha relented, nodding as she stood and left.</p><p>Steve felt slightly guilty. He should be helping them. The look Loki sent him said the same thing.</p><p>He stood as well, and left heading back to the room he used to share with his ex.</p><p>Steve just wished it could just go back to the way it used to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two week had gone by. Steve and Tony were trying to act as normal as possible around each other, while also trying to avoid any interactions.</p><p>Natasha had banned Tony from coffee and alcohol and was forcing him to eat healthy food constantly. He would have complained, but he knew she was only doing it to help him.</p><p>Even though they didn't really talk anymore, Steve still cooked food for Tony and made sure he was alright. He still cared for the genius, even though he didn't want to. Even though things were super awkward between everyone, they acted as though it was fine.</p><p>Bruce was helping Tony, making sure the baby was alright. But he had to wait to find out it's gender, which would take another sixteen or twenty weeks.</p><p>Clint was ignoring Tony completely and would give him dirty looks whenever they looked at each other. Steve had told Clint not to, but Clint wouldn't listen. More than three times, Tony had gone to his room crying because he was being ignored by him.</p><p>Loki had wanted to slap Clint, but Natasha reassured him that he would get it from her later.</p><p>Thor didn't really know what to do. He knew Tony was in the wrong, that he had cheated. He knew both Steve and Tony were hurt over it. But as much as he disagreed with what Tony had done, he had been talking with the billionaire every now and then. He didn't ignore him like Clint did, but only because he was smarter than him and knew that Loki would kill him if he made Tony cry.</p><p>Tony's emotions were all over the place. One second he's fine, next he's crying over everything that happened, then he's yelling at someone for fucking something of his up (usually Bruce), then he's crying again and trying to apologies. But most of the time, he's in his room either sleeping or staring at the wall or out the window feeling depressed.</p><p>Natasha and Loki were gathering information on everything about Rumlow. It was going to be hard, but Tony had both Natasha and Loki there for him. Even though he really wanted it to be Steve, he was okay with them.</p><p>Tony had started wearing baggy clothes. Mostly overly large shirts or jumpers. Steve assumed Tony had bought them when he found out he was pregnant. It made Tony feel comfortable.</p><p>Today Tony had come out in only jocks and a baggy shirt. Steve's shirt.</p><p>Steve had almost smiled when he saw the genius wearing his shirt. He couldn't help it. It reminded him of old times.</p><p>He wanted those times back.</p><p>He sighed, turning back to the food he was making for the team. He remembered how Tony used to come up behind him and hug him. He missed that.</p><p>Tony walked into the kitchen, walking past Steve without a word. He opened the fridge and pulled out the milk carton before heading to the cupboard, opening it and reaching up for a glass.</p><p>He cursed in frustration not being able to reach it. Steve bit his lip, almost laughing. He reached over and grabbed the glass for Tony who looked at him in surprise.</p><p>"Here," Steve said, holding the glass out to him.</p><p>Tony swallowed and took it, giving Steve a slight smile. "Thanks."</p><p>"No problem," Steve said, turning back to the food. Damn, why was his heart beating so fast? It was only a small smile.</p><p>Tony filled his glass up with milk, drinking half of it as he walked back to the couch and sitting down, pulling his legs up onto the couch and sitting cross legged.</p><p>Steve prepared him a plate and walked over to the genius, offering him the plate of scrambled eggs and toast.</p><p>Tony bit his lip and took it giving Steve another small smile and a thank you. Steve went back to the kitchen, cooking breakfast for everyone else.</p><p>The others came down not long after. Clint didn't say a word to Tony, or even acknowledge his existence as he sat on the couch as far away from him as possible.</p><p>Nataha sat beside Tony and scrutinised the food on his plate, checking to make sure it was healthy enough to eat for the baby. She finally nodded her satisfaction, before taking the plate of food for herself from Steve.</p><p>Loki and Thor sat on a couch to themselves, although Loki was a little stiff and wasn't talking to Thor as much as he usually would.</p><p>Steve sat opposite Natasha and Tony, avoiding eye contact with them. He didn't want to start anymore fights with Tony or any of the others. He just wanted to get through the year without any more drama.</p><p>Of course, nothing is ever that simple.</p><p>Jarvis informed him that the mail had arrived and Tony (who had been poking at his food to give him something to do rather than look at Steve) quickly stood to get it, despite Natasha's protest that he needed rest.</p><p>Tony took a little longer than needed in getting the mail, only so he could avoid the others a little longer before heading back, a single envelope and newspaper in hand, not even looking at it, assuming it was just a bill.</p><p>He chucked them on the coffee table before sitting back down beside Natasha who frowned at the envelope.</p><p>"What's the envelope?" She asked him.</p><p>Tony glanced at it. "A bill, I think."</p><p>She grabbed it, looking it over. "Tony, it's your paternity test results."</p><p>Tony blinked. "Oh. Right," he looked uneasily at Steve who wouldn't look at him.</p><p>Tony's heart fell. They had really been getting along this morning. Now it was ruined.</p><p>Tony sighed, taking the envelope from Natasha and opening it.</p><p>Bruce, who didn't like the awkward silence, started up a conversation with Loki. The two got along rather well.</p><p>"Anthony, are you alright?" Thor asked suddenly.</p><p>Everyone looked over at Tony who's face had gone chalk white in either shock or fear or both. His eyes were wide as he stared at the paternity test in his hand.</p><p>"Tony? Tony what is it?" Natasha asked, looking at the paternity test herself.</p><p>Her eyes went almost as wide as Tony's. "N-no. That's...that's not possible."</p><p>"What is it?" Steve asked, unable to stop himself. He didn't like the look on their faces. Was something wrong. Well, obviously there was. But what? Was it the baby? Was something wrong with it?</p><p>Tony looked up at him and Steve saw the disbelief and fear in those brown eyes.</p><p>"It's y-your's," Tony said, choking on his words. "The baby's yours."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: mentions of rape, strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve didn't move, a look of shock on his face. What did Tony mean? 'It was his'. What did he mean by that? It surely couldn't be what he thought it meant. That was impossible.</p><p>Tony was looking at Steve, not making a move. He was obviously as shocked as everyone else. His eyes were wide as a fifty cent piece as he stared at Steve in shock.</p><p>"His?" Clint asked eyes flickering between Steve and Tony to Natasha calculatingly. "What do you mean 'his'?"</p><p>Tony couldn't speak. Natasha realised this and answered for him. "The baby isn't Rumlows. It's Steve's. Steve is the father."</p><p>"That's...that's not possible," Steve said, struggling to speak. There was no way he was the father. There had to be a mistake.</p><p>"No, it isn't," Bruce answered, his eyebrows knitted together in thought. "Tony, didn't you say that you and Steve had, well...done it?" Bruce flushed slightly at that, but kept a serious facial expression.</p><p>Steve blinked, remembering that they had in fact done it. It was a vague memory but he still recalled it.</p><p>He and Tony were up late, Tony being really drunk and Steve only slightly drunk because of the super serum in him. He had helped Tony stumble to bed and was going to sleep when Tony had kissed him passionately.</p><p>Tony had begged him to let them do it and Steve, feeling relaxed from all the alcohol, had agreed almost instantly. He didn't regret it though, because he loved Tony.</p><p>Now that Steve remembered it, he felt horrified. Not because he didn't want it, but because he had pushed Tony away thinking the child was someone else's. But it still shouldn't be possible.</p><p>"It was ages ago, though," Steve exclaimed to the room. "It can't be mine."</p><p>Bruce sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Steve, when exactly did you and Tony do it?"</p><p>Steve thought about it. He realised it was only a week before the day they had all gone out to the bar. The day of his and Tony's anniversary.</p><p>The day Tony cheated.</p><p>Clint seemed to come to the same conclusion and spoke up. "He still cheated! Yeah, it might be Steve's kid, but Tony fucked up by cheating on him!"</p><p>Steve wanted to tell Clint to shut the fuck up (<em>*cough* language *cough*</em>), but Natasha beat him to it.</p><p>"Shut your mouth Clint before I shut it for you," she growled but he wouldn't back down.</p><p>"He cheated, Nat! Why do you keep defending that asshole!" He shouted in rage.</p><p>Tony flinched, the paternity test clutched tightly in his hands.</p><p>"Clint, that's enough," Steve said, standing up and glaring at the archer. He didn't like Clint calling Tony an asshole.</p><p>Clint looked as if he wanted to argue, but he crossed his arms over his chest and stayed silent, pouting like a child.</p><p>Then a small voice spoke. "I didn't cheat."</p><p>Everyone turned to look at Tony. He wasn't looking at Clint, but at Steve.</p><p>"I never cheated," Tony said a little stronger. "That man, Rumlow, I never cheated on you for him."</p><p>Steve shook his head. "You did. You <em>told</em> me you did!" He protested, not sure why he was arguing about it. He should be happy if Tony never cheated. But if he hadn't then what else could've happened to result in Tony having sex with that man.</p><p>Tony stood, anger in his eyes. "I never fucking cheated! I never said that I had! You were the one you <em>assumed</em> I had! Did I ever say to your face that I cheated on you? No! You assumed that, Steve. You <em>never</em> bothered to actually ask me what happened that night!"</p><p>Clint glared at him, getting defensive for Steve. "So, what? If you didn't cheat then what do you call having sex with another person that isn't your parter then?"</p><p>Tony looked close to screaming in Clint's face. Or possibly punching him. Perhaps both.</p><p>"I didn't want what he did to me. I didn't want any of it!" He said in a strained, forced calm tone. But Steve could hear how it shook, close to breaking.</p><p>Steve stood there, mouth open like an idiot, shocked. Tony couldn't possibly be saying what he thought he was saying. He couldn't bear the thought of it. All this time he'd been angry at Tony, he didn't even stop to think about the possibility.</p><p>Clint seemed slow in what exactly Tony was saying. "What the hell are you talking about?"</p><p>Tony couldn't take it anymore. "I was raped!" He yelled, his calm facade breaking.</p><p>The room fell silent.</p><p>Clint looked as if he'd been slapped. "W-what."</p><p>All the fight seemed to go out of Tony.</p><p>"I was raped," he repeated, looking over at Steve with tortured brown eyes, "Rumlow raped me."</p><p>Steve had two emotions.</p><p>Deep, terrible regret for everything he'd done to Tony these past months. Ignoring him when Tony tried talking to him. Accusing him of things he didn't do. But most of all? It was not believing him. Tony hadn't lied to him and now Steve regretted not believing him.</p><p>The other emotion was anger. Anger at himself for hurting Tony more than he already was. For not being there for Tony when he needed him. But mostly anger towards Rumlow. Steve vowed that if he ever found that man he would strangle him with his bare hands.</p><p>"Tony, I'm—" Steve didn't know how to finish that sentence. Sorry? Regrets his choices? Going to kill the bastard for what he did?</p><p>It didn't matter what he would have said. He knew whatever he said would never erase what he did.</p><p>The paternity test fell from Tony's hand to the floor. Tears slipped silently down his face that were avoid of emotion but one.</p><p>Complete utter sadness.</p><p>Tony turned, leaving the room without a word. But the simple gesture spoke more than words ever could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒I am so evil. Mwahahaha!✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony laid on his bed, unmoving as he stared once again, blankly at the wall.</p><p>He heard the door open but didn't turn to look who it was. He had a feeling he knew who it was though. He could smell their familiar scent. A mix of emotions raced through him.</p><p>He felt the bed sink slightly as they sat down beside him and a hand gently touched his cheeks, brushing away the tears there.</p><p>"Tony?"</p><p>He swallowed. "Steve," he said back, his voice small.</p><p>He felt Steve lay down beside him, his arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him close until his back touched Steve's hard chest. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Tony. It's all my fault."</p><p>Tony was already shaking his head, turning around so he could face him. "It's not. God Steve, it's not. I should have told you. I should have said something to you..."</p><p>"Why didn't you?" He asked. "It wasn't your fault. Why didn't you tell me what he did. I could've helped you."</p><p>"I thought it was my fault," Tony said quietly. "I couldn't control my instincts. You were being so distant and Rumlow's pheromones fucked with my mind, made me feel a bunch of shit I shouldn't. I didn't know how I could tell you what happened without it seeming like I wanted it."</p><p>"I would have understood," Steve said gently and Tony felt a few more tears fall as he buried his face into Steve's shirt.</p><p>"I tried to r-run. I snapped out of it while he was...while he was k-kissing me. I thought of y-you and I knew I h-had to find you. I tried to l-leave, but he g-grabbed me and I couldn't...I couldn't get him to let go. I just—" Tony sobbed. "I'm s-sorry."</p><p>"Sh," Steve hushed him, running a hand soothingly through Tony's brown hair. "This isn't your fault."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"No, Tony."</p><p>Tony bit his lip. "But, you...you b-believe me, r-right?"</p><p>"Yes. God, Tony, yes. I'm so sorry I didn't before. I was such an idiot not too," Steve said, guilt eating away at him inside, his heart constricting painfully.</p><p>Tony swallowed harshly. "I-I don't want to fight anymore."</p><p>"I don't either," Steve sighed. "Just...just tell me what you want me to do. What can I do to make this better?"</p><p>Tony looked up at him. "I want you to b-be there for me. That's all I ever wanted. I-I want you to be there for the court case against Rumlow. I c-can't do it alone."</p><p>"You wouldn't have been alone," Steve said confused, "Nat—"</p><p>"I d-don't want Nat. I love her but..." he shook his head. "I'd rather y-you."</p><p>Steve nodded. "Of course."</p><p>Tony sighed in relief. "T-Thank you."</p><p>Steve gently stroked Tony's cheek. "I want to be with you, Tony. I want to be there for the baby. For <em>our</em> baby. I'm sorry I wasn't before. I should have been there for you, no matter what the situation. I just...I couldn't bear the thought of you being with someone else."</p><p>"I could n-never be with anyone else. I don't love anyone as m-much as I love you," Tony whispered.</p><p>Steve swallowed. "Do you think maybe...maybe we can make us work again?"</p><p>It was a long shot, Steve knew. It was going to take more than an apology to fix what had happened between them.</p><p>"I just need some t-time," Tony said after a moment. "I need time to figure everything out. I want you in our baby's life, don't get me w-wrong. I would never stop you from being a part of their life. But for u-us? I just need to think about it. It's just all too much for me at the m-moment."</p><p>Steve nodded, his heart feeling heavy. He hadn't expected anything different.</p><p>"Do you want me to leave?" Steve asked but Tony instantly shook his head.</p><p>"No. Stay," he said, his tone almost pleading.</p><p>"Alright, Tones," Steve said gently and Tony cuddled closer to him, smiling at the old nickname. It had been so long since Steve had called him that.</p><p>Even though everything wasn't perfect, even though they had things they needed to sort out and more things they had to talk about, Steve couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face at the gesture. It meant trust. That's all he wanted from Tony at the moment. He would take whatever Tony gave him, when he gave it and not worry about what he didn't give.</p><p>He would work things out with him. Little by little, everything would work out. He just needed to give Tony time and space, not to pressure him. He needed to be there for Tony when he needed it. And he would be. For anything Tony needed.</p><p>All that mattered to Steve was that Tony believed him. Believed him to be there when he needed him to be. Believed that he would help Tony with anything he wanted. Believed that he still loved Tony no matter what. Believed him even though Steve hadn't believed Tony.</p><p>And that's all Steve wanted at the moment.</p><p>For Tony to believe him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were slowly getting better.</p><p>Well, sort of. Steve and Tony were more or less back together. They had a bunch of stuff they needed to sort out of course, but they would get it done and work through it together.</p><p>Steve helped Tony move back into his room, wanting Tony as close as possible to him. Tony's baby bump had started to show which Steve fussed over constantly, growling and yelling at anyone who got too close to it for his comfort. They slept together and Steve had started to even bring Tony breakfast in bed to make up for being an ass.</p><p>Loki and Thor were on speaking terms. Thor had apologized for being rude and Loki had forgiven him but warned that if he ever did it again then he would teleport him to Niflheim and not bring him back to his nose fell off from frostbite.</p><p>At the moment, Steve was making dinner and Tony was lying on the couch, a blanket thrown over him by Natasha, watching tv through sleepy eyes. He'd been up all of last night, down in the lab until Steve had gotten fed up and came down, picking him up to which Tony shouted obscenities which had surely woken up the whole Tower and carried him back to their room.</p><p>Clint walked in looking around nervously before spotting Tony and went over. "Tony."</p><p>Tony looked away from the tv, up at Clint's guilt ridden face. "Yeah?"</p><p>"I just...I wanted to apologize for being such a prick," Clint said quickly. "You know how I am about cheating and I thought you had. If I had known that you hadn't wanted what happened then I wouldn't have been angry and ignored and I'm really sorry for what I did and I hope you can forgive me for what I did—"</p><p>Tony stopped Clint mid-ramble as he stood and flung his arms around the archer, giving him a fierce hug. Clint stood frozen to the spot before bringing up his arms to hug him back.</p><p>"I forgive you," Tony said as he pulled away but didn't let go of Clint's shoulders. "I do know that you can't stand cheaters. Even if it wasn't specifically cheating. After Laura—"</p><p>Clint flinched at the name, looking down.</p><p>Tony sighed, lifting Clint's head. "You really need to let her go. I know it hurt what she did. If she didn't understand how amazing you are, then she's not worth it. Who gives a shit if you're gay? She should have supported you, not kick you to the curb."</p><p>Clint looked like he was close to tears as he nodded mutely. Tony smiled and gave him another hug, Clint blushing red.</p><p>Loki who was watching them from the other couch made fake gagging noises, Thor quietly telling him to stop it.</p><p>"Thank the lord you two made up!" Natasha said as she sat beside Loki. "I thought Clint was going to avoid this forever."</p><p>"I was not avoiding it. I was just finding the right time to bring it up," Clint said defensively as Tony stood back.</p><p>"Uh huh," Bruce said in the most unconvincing tone he could muster.</p><p>Clint poked his tongue out at him.</p><p>"Here sweety," Steve said, pecking Tony on the cheek and handing him a plate of food.</p><p>Tony blushed, but took the food. He got flustered whenever Steve showed affection towards him, especially in front of other people. "T-thanks."</p><p>"Wait! Show me that plate," Natasha said, her eyes narrowing.</p><p>"Tasha—"</p><p>"No, Tony. Show me, now," she said. Tony rolled his eyes, showing her the content. She scrutinized it for about thirty seconds before nodding. "Alright."</p><p>"Overprotective Momma Nat mode has been activated," Clint muttered before dodging a pillow Natasha threw at him.</p><p>"Shut it. He needs to eat healthy food for the baby," she said firmly.</p><p>"Speaking of which," Bruce said, sitting up straighter and looking at Tony. "You do know that you're almost five months pregnant?"</p><p>Tony frowned. "So?"</p><p>"So, you can find out the baby's gender if you want?" Bruce told him.</p><p>Tony's eyes went wide. "R-really?!"</p><p>Steve blinked as if the thought had never occurred to him. He hadn't even considered the baby's gender. Oh gods.</p><p>Tony looked at Steve pleadingly, but hesitant. "C-can we do it?"</p><p>Steve frowned. "Of course. Why wouldn't we?"</p><p>"Just...I thought you'd be nervous, finding out what our baby is going to be," Tony said slowly.</p><p>Steve realized that Tony was scared. Scared to find out what their baby would be. It must be nerve racking for him. "Hey, it'll be okay."</p><p>"I know..." Tony sighed. "I'm just nervous, that's all."</p><p>"What do you want it to be?" Steve asked.</p><p>Tony bit his lip. "I don't know. I'm not hung up on the gender. I'll love them no matter what, boy or girl."</p><p>Steve smiled. "That's what I love about you. You're so accepting."</p><p>Tony blushed again.</p><p>"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's find out!" Clint said excitedly.</p><p>Steve looked at Tony with concern. "You don't have to. You know that. You can wait until it's born."</p><p>Tony gulped. "N-no. I want to find out."</p><p>Bruce gave him an encouraging smile. "Alright. Come on then. We'll go to the infirmary for an ultrasound."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just relax, okay?" Bruce said soothingly.</p><p>Tony swallowed. He was laid on the medical bed, half naked from the waist down. He was blushing madly even though Steve had seen him naked before. Bruce too, though it wasn't something he was proud of. The others were waiting outside.</p><p>Tony exhaled shakily. "Yeah, I'm relaxed. Completely relaxed. Why would you think that I wasn't relaxed?" He looked as stiff as cardboard.</p><p>Steve squeezed Tony's hand reassuringly. "It'll be okay. I'm right here."</p><p>Tony managed a small smile. It was good to have Steve back by his side. He didn't realise just how much he missed Steve's calming presence. He was glad it was Bruce doing this too. The Beta's pheromones were helping in keeping him calm.</p><p>Bruce turned back to him with a long metal rod that made Tony's eyes go wide. "Um..."</p><p>"Just keep calm and try not to move too much," Bruce told Tony.</p><p>Tony gulped. "Okay, but what exactly are you planning on doing with tha—HOLY SHIT THAT'S COLD!"</p><p>Steve held back a laugh as Tony gasped, wriggling uncomfortably. "It's okay, Tones."</p><p>"You don't have a metal rod up your ass!" Tony hissed though he didn't really seem annoyed, just uncomfortable.</p><p>Steve gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Right here, Tones," he promised.</p><p>Tony sighed, resting his head on Steve's chest, ignoring the rod stuck up his ass.</p><p>Bruce glanced at the monitor screen, moving the rod gently as Tony squirmed slightly.</p><p>"There," Bruce stated suddenly and Tony looked around, his eyes wide as he stared at the screen.</p><p>"Oh my God," he breathed, the hand holding Steve receiving a tight squeeze. "That's..."</p><p>"That's our baby, Tones," Steve said in a soft voice.</p><p>Tony felt tears spring to his eyes, not believing his eyes as he stared at the black and white screen, a human form in the middle of it. "I can't believe it."</p><p>Steve smiled. "I believe it. That's our baby. One we created. It's ours, sweetheart."</p><p>Tony looked like he was seconds away from crying. Sure he'd done the pregnancy test that turned out positive. And yeah he'd gotten a paternity test which definitely clarified that he was pregnant. But to see the child, the baby growing in him...it made it so much more real.</p><p>Bruce bit his lip and gave Tony a small smile. "Try not to freak out too bad here."</p><p>Steve furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean that there seems to be...there seems to be more than one kid here."</p><p>Tony choked on air. "T-twins?!"</p><p>Bruce nodded. "Yup. Definitely twins."</p><p>Steve's eyes had gone wide in surprise and Tony looked like he was going to die or scream. In a good way, don't worry.</p><p>"Are they...what are they?" Tony managed. He was clearly panicking, his breathing gone up at an increasing pace. Steve gave his hand a quick squeeze before Bruce answered.</p><p>"From what I can tell? A boy and a girl," Bruce said softly.</p><p>Tony shook his head, unable to speak. He didn't have the words to describe how he felt at that moment.</p><p>"Do you want a picture?" Bruce asked. I can do that for you?"</p><p>Tony mutely nodded and Bruce went about to get a picture for them.</p><p>Steve crouched down a bit next to Tony, brushing his thumb across Tony's cheek lightly. "Hey. How you doing, hm?"</p><p>Tony swallowed repeatedly, trying to gather his thoughts that were scrambling around his mind in panic. "Twins. We're having twins. Oh, fucking god. I...I don't even think I could manage one. How the hell am I meant to—"</p><p>"Easy, easy. It's okay. You have me, remember? You got the others too. They're all there for you. I'm here for you. Bruce, Natasha, Thor, Clint and Loki are here for you," Steve said gently, leaning up and kissing Tony's forehead. "You won't do this alone. We would never make you do this alone."</p><p>Tony slowly nodded, holding his arms out and Steve wrapped him in a hug. He pulled him close as Tony buried his face into the crook of the blond's neck, sobbing quietly.</p><p>Steve rubbed his back, knowing Tony would like physical contact more than anything.</p><p>"Please don't you ever leave me. Whatever you do, please don't ever go," Tony begged, his voice muffled.</p><p>"I won't. I promise," Steve said softly.</p><p>Bruce came back to find them like that and coughed awkwardly, making them jump apart. He held out the image and Steve took it, thanking Bruce. He got Tony dressed again and they went up to the lounge where the others were all waiting.</p><p>Steve held Tony's hand as they walked in and everyone looked at them expectantly. Steve gave Tony a reassuring smile as Tony took a breath and spoke.</p><p>"We're having twins. A boy and a girl," he said in a slight rush to get it out.</p><p>At first there was a stunned silence.</p><p>Then there was shouting and yelling of joy and congratulations. Tony was slightly overwhelmed by it all, not having expected such a positive reaction from them all but was glad for it nonetheless.</p><p>Loki was the one to hiss at them all to shut up as they would stress Tony out. It was mostly directed at Thor though who was yelling rather loudly making Tony flinch at the noise. Thor had blushed embarrassed and had apologized quickly despite Tony's reassurances that it was fine.</p><p>They had a small party to celebrate with cheese and crackers. There were balloons everywhere that Clint had blown up with Thor's help (who had actually popped most of them by accident). Loki had made a cake appear with 'congratulations' written in cursive writing on it. Tony's craving had kicked in and took a big slice for himself, smirking at Natasha as she had been depriving him of too many sweets since he'd gotten pregnant.</p><p>Though Tony wanted to just spend time with them all, he was exhausted already from all the excitement. He wanted to sleep but he didn't want to seem rude either.</p><p>Thankfully Steve noticed Tony's tired look and announced they were going to bed which had invoked some light complaints but eventually they had bid them goodnight and Steve had taken Tony back to their room.</p><p>Steve curled up with Tony under the covers, Tony curled protectively around his tummy and Steve couldn't help but smile as he wrapped an arm gently around Tony's stomach, intertwining his fingers in his Omega's. "I love you, Tones. You're gonna be a great dad."</p><p>Tony smiled sleepily, not opening his eyes. "So will you Steve. I love you..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>